


First Kiss

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thirteen years old and no one's kissed me yet," Malia huffed once they got back to her place after listening to Lydia excitedly talk about her first kiss with Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

"Thirteen years old and no one's kissed me yet," Malia huffed once they got back to her place after listening to Lydia excitedly talk about her first kiss with Jackson. She flopped face down on her best. "what if I'm not kissable, Kira?"

"I'm sure someone out there will want to kiss you one day," Kira said, pushing Malia's leg aside so she could sit down on the bed. "I haven't kissed anyone either, so don't feel bad."

Malia turned to face Kira, tugging a pillow to her chest and just looked at her best friend for a long moment. "What-what if we kissed?"

"What?" Kira asked, her cheeks flushing.

"Scott and Stiles did it," Malia said. "And if we kiss now, then maybe when someone wants to kiss us later we'll know what to do?"

"I think kissing will be pretty easy," Kira said. "It's just pressing your lips together."

"I know that, but I've heard about how a lot of people's first kisses were terrible and maybe I don't want to kiss someone and be terrible at it." Malia hugged her pillow tigher and looked away. "But if you don't want to, then we don't have to."

Kira was silent for a moment before nodding. "Okay. I'll kiss you."

Malia jumped up. "You will?"

Kira nodded again. "Yes."

Malia smiled, reaching out and tucking some of Kira's hair behind her ear. "Right now?"

Kira shrugged. "If you want."

They sat still for several minutes just staring at each other before Malia slowly leaned in and pressed her lips to Kira's. It was a quick kiss and they were both blushing as Malia pulled away. Kira bit her lip, tugging at the strings of her hoodie. "So?"

"Can I kiss you again? You know, for more practice?"

Kira laughed and nodded. "Yes." And Malia leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
